


Let the Bullets Rain ~ Holiday Special ~ Thanksgiving

by Patriots1180



Series: Let the Bullets Rain [5]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Arms Dealing Dola, Badass Dola, CIA, CIA Agent Jules, CIA Director Tom, Edelmandola, Established Relationship, Ex-Spy Welker, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gun Runner Dola, Holiday Special, M/M, Puppies, Series, Sexual Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Jules, Thanksgiving, Undercover, Undercover Missions, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patriots1180/pseuds/Patriots1180
Summary: Julian couldn't remember the last time he celebrated Thanksgiving or any Holidays for that matter. He's a top agent for the CIA, always taking missions one after another and he didn't have to time to celebrate nor anyone to celebrate with. But that's about to change now that Danny's in the picture.
Relationships: Danny Amendola/Julian Edelman
Series: Let the Bullets Rain [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307843
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Let the Bullets Rain ~ Holiday Special ~ Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere around or between Series 4 and 5. Just a fun little story that was floating around in my brain. Enjoy.  
> Also a BIG thank you to CodeBlue1180 and MRSFLASHBRIGHTSIDE for being the best beta readers! They are both so supportive and great to bounce ideas off of! Thank you both!

The agent sighed, running a hand through his hair as he finished yet another report. He glanced to the stack of files on his desk, one down a million more to go. “You know.” A voice said and the agent lifted his head to find the director, Tom Brady leaning in the doorway. 

“Most people don’t let their files pile up for months.” The agent shot him a glare “Most agents aren’t on back to back missions for months on end without having a break in which to write said reports.” Tom merely shrugged “You’re one of my top agents I needed you in the field.” 

Julian took the complement, eyes returning to stack of files perched near his computer. “Call it day and go home. Tomorrow is the holiday and I assume you’re spending it with Amendola.” The agent snorted as he continued to type. 

“Have you met Danny? He’s not exactly one to celebrate the holidays. I doubt he even remembers it.” “You may be surprised. It could be his favorite holiday.” Tom countered with a grin. Another snort escaped the agent as he continued to type furiously. 

“Jules you really should go home. No one else is here.” “I know. Less distraction and I can work faster.” Tom frowned pushing off from the wall “You know I can order you to leave.” 

Blue eyes quickly flickered up before returning to the screen “You can. But if you want these reports done anytime soon you won’t. Besides if I can get them done by Friday night I’m taking a few vacations days.” 

“Fine. But I’m holding you to that. You’ve built up enough vacation over the years.” The spy smirked “I believe that’s because I’m your top agent.” The director rolled his eyes “I said a top agent not the top agent.” 

“Whatever you say Director.” The agent snickered tossing another file in the done pile. The director shook his head sending a text as he headed for the door. “Goodnight Jules. Make sure to get some sleep.” “Night.” The agent called back opening the next file on the stack. 

He worked into the night, slowly depleting the stack of reports he needed to close. He paused to answer another text from Danny, the arms dealer was working as well. Presumably either on his way home from a deal or heading to one. Julian didn’t dig too far into the details; it was better that way. 

He glanced at the clock it was half past midnight, one more file and he’d call it a night. It didn’t take him long to finish said file as he stood up and stretched out before heading to the back room for the night. He didn’t want to take the time to go all the way back to his apartment for a few hours of sleep. 

Besides he had everything he needed for an overnight in his locker and the CIA had beds and showers in back. There wasn’t really a reason to go back to his place anyway, no one was waiting for him there. It made him miss his little motley family back on the island. 

Julian groaned as he rolled over the next morning, blinking sleep from his eyes as he blindly searched for his phone. It was almost 8:00 AM. He hadn’t meant to sleep that long. 

He forced himself out of the twin bed in the back room, snatching a towel he made his way to the shower. A warm shower was just what he needed as he strode to his locker and grabbed a change of clothes. He eyed the suit hanging inside before deciding on jeans and black long sleeved tee. There would be no one at headquarters today to impress so he dressed for comfort. 

Next he headed for the break room and turned on the coffee machine. A few minutes later with a fresh cup of hot java in hand he returned to his desk to pick up where he left off last night. Fuck he hated reports! 

By the time he looked at the clock it was almost noon. His stomach growled and he ignored it, he just had to get through one more report. He was almost finished when he heard the door open. Julian frowned, grabbing the hand gun from inside his desk and sliding into the back of his jeans as he stood up. 

He could hear footsteps approaching and he ducked behind his desk. Who the fuck would be here on Thanksgiving? He peered under the desk watching as the glass door swung open and high end shoes came into sight. 

“Jules?” The agent sighed recognizing the voice immediately. He popped up from behind his desk as Wes smirked “Nice hiding place.” The agent shrugged “I had a good shot on you if I had needed to take it. 

“Sure babe.” Welker replied taking a seat on the edge of the agent’s desk. Julian eyed him as he resumed his seat in front of the computer. “So what are you doing here?” “I was in the neighborhood.” Welker replied frowning as the spy’s eyes were glued to the screen in front of him. 

“You know you’re going to rot your eyes if you keep staring at the screen.” Julian sighed, eyes remaining fixed on the screen “You should warn Brady.” Wes chuckled “Good luck with that. But seriously why are you here? Shouldn’t be home with Dola.” 

“Why does everything keep asking that? You all know Dola. He’s not the holiday type and neither am I. Honestly I don’t remember the last time I celebrated any of them.” “I can relate.” Welker replied sliding something towards him. 

Finally, blue eyes left the screen for a moment as the agent arched a brow. “You brought pie?” “It’s not just pie Jules. It’s pecan pie and yes I did. We could all use a little pie.” Julian shook his head as he chuckled softly “Let me finish this one and I’ll eat some with you.” The agent had to admit it was nice to see a familiar face.

Wes seemed pleased, watching as Julian’s brow furrowed in concentration as he once again turned his attention back to computer. A little while later he shut the file, tossing it onto the finished pile which was rapidly growing larger than the unfinished pile. 

“That’s a huge fucking stack! How long has it been since you turned in reports?” Wes asked, eyeing the pile with disdain. “Over a year at least.” Julian replied leaning back in the chair. “Brady keeping you busy?”

The agent nodded “Always. You know the drill.” “I do. Part of the reason I left. You keep this up and you’ll burn out sooner rather than later.” He gave his friend a knowning look. 

Julian shrugged, not really in the mood to discuss it any longer. “I know you don’t like talking about it but you’re my friend and I don’t want to lose you.” A hand clapped gently on the ex-agent’s thigh “Appreciate it. But you won’t lose me.” 

“Good.” Welker agreed, glancing towards the door before turning back to Julian. “So how’s it going besides.” Welker motioned to the stack of paperwork “All the reports.” The agent frowned, his friend was up to something. 

“Fine. Why?” Julian asked narrowing his eyes. “No reason. Just making polite conversation. I am capable of that.” Wes replied. The spy was about to retort when he heard the sound of the door opening. He made eye contact with Wes as he reached for his gun. 

He paused hearing a familiar jingle followed by hushed whispers. “Are you sure he’s here?” “Of course he is! I talked with Welker.” “But it’s so quiet in here! It’s almost spooky!” “You’ve been watching too many damn horror movies.” 

Julian broke out into a grin recognizing the voices that were growing closer with each passing second. He headed for the door just in time for it to swing open and Danny came striding in. The gun runner had his hands full with a large box and a huge grin lit up his face as he saw his lover. 

“What are you doing here?” Julian exclaimed running forward to greet his boyfriend. Danny barely set the box down on the closest desk before his arms were full again but this time it was a welcomed weight. “It’s Thanksgiving aren’t we supposed to spend it with loved ones?” He replied as the agent gripped his waist tightly. 

“Yea we always spend Thanksgiving together. We have since Dola hired me years ago.” Gronk chimed in carrying a box and multiple bags. “You guys celebrate Thanksgiving?” Julian asked, unwinding his arms and stepping back. 

“Yup. Dola has a thing for spending holiday together.” Chris Long quipped winking at the agent. Danny shot him a glare as he turned back to Julian. “So since you couldn’t come home we brought Thanksgiving to you.” 

The CIA agent pulled Danny to him for a kiss and arms dealer groaned, leaning in for more taste of those lips he craved. “Keep it PG you two!” Chris Long shouted setting another box on the table and heading back outside to the vehicle. 

“We’re all adults here.” Welker grinned rubbing his hands together “And I’m ready for some rated R action!” Danny growled breaking the kiss, annoyed at both Chris and Wes for their stupid remarks. He was about to go back in for another kiss when Julian spun around at the sounds of barking. 

Max trotted in with the two not so little anymore pups trailing behind. “Max!” The agent cried and the Doberman bounded into his arms. “How are you boy? Keeping those pups in line?” Max barked happily as both puppies came bounding up to Julian almost knocking him backwards. 

“Manners!” Danny snapped at the pups who immediately sat down. “Good boys.” The agent praised ruffling the fur on both their heads. Danny scratched Max’s head “We’re trying to teach them aren’t we Max.” 

The Doberman barked in agreement and Julian laughed. “We’ll they seem to listen pretty well.” “Only to Dola!” Gronk chimed in popping a piece of dinner roll in his mouth. Danny shook his head, the idiot couldn’t wait a second longer to eat apparently. 

“Come on. We’ll set up in the break room.” Julian waved them towards the back and they all set to work. “So who catered?” The agent asked pulling a few more containers out of a large paper sack. Danny huffed, nudging his lover with his hip. “We cooked it.” 

Julian raised his eye brows “Really?” Danny narrowed his eyes “Why do you sound so surprised?” “Maybe he’s remembering the toast incident?” Chris chirped snickering at the daggers Danny threw in his direction. “What happened with toast?” Welker asked unwrapping a few more dishes of food. 

“Nothing!” The gun runner snapped “And I’ll have you know I’m a decent chef.” A hand gripped his wrist and his eyes followed stopping at pair of blue ones. “This is really sweet that you did all this. I can’t remember the last time I had Thanksgiving dinner.” Julian whispered, leaning in close. 

The gun runner looked surprised before lips turned up into a smile “I’m just glad to spend it with you.” “Don’t you two start sucking face at the table!” Chris griped. Danny ignored the guard moving closer till his lips touched the other man’s. 

“Oh please do!” Welker replied, taking a seat across from the pair and leaning on his hands “I love dinner and a show!” That sobered the lover’s up as Julian pulled away, a small grin on his face as he took a seat. Danny followed suit adjusting himself under the table, he really needed some alone time with Jules. 

“This looks amazing you guys!” The agent praised, eyes roaming the large table full of various foods. “Let’s dig in before it gets cold!” Gronkowski cheered, salivating at all the food as he grabbed a plate. The group dug in, loading their plates to brim with turkey, stuffing, potatoes, rolls, and more. 

“This turkey is delicious.” The spy remarked grabbing another forkful of meat. “Thank you.” Gronk replied beaming at the agent. Chris Long motioned to the sweet potatoes “Dola makes all the sides, I do rolls and stuffing, and Gronk does the bird.” 

“It’s all delicious.” Julian replied taking a bite of sweet potato casserole before turning to his boyfriend. “This is divine.” The gun runner smirked, quite pleased with himself “Thank you. I’m a decent chef.” “Just don’t ask for toast!” Gronk giggled. 

“Ok seriously what happened with the toast? I must know!” Wes insisted as Long and Jules joined in laughter. “So it was a little brown.” Danny grumbled as Chris snorted “Dola it was almost black.” “Max ate most of it.” Julian admitted as the gun runner pointed a finger “I knew you we’re feeding it all to him.” 

Wes watched the exchange with curiosity. “So again I ask what the hell happened with the toast?” “Well after Julian got shot the only thing the doctor let him have was toast. So Dola.” “WAIT! You got shot again?” Welker cried whipping his head around to the agent who nodded. 

“What do you mean again?” Danny growled also turning to his lover who shrugged. “It was a long time ago and I’m fine.” Julian reassured his boyfriend before turning to the ex-agent “Belichick shot me in the liver.”  
Wes flinched “The liver. Ouch.” The spy nodded narrowing his eyes first at Wes then at Danny “But I’m fine now.” “But then Danny almost killed him with burnt toast.” Gronk added finishing his story. 

The ex-agent nodded, these people were weird but they were his kind of people. He watched as Julian loaded up a few extra plates with turkey and sweet potatoes. Dola gave him the side eye as he called the dogs over and set the plates on the floor.

The three dogs scrambled to the agent’s feet as Danny commanded the two pups to sit. They did but barely, furry bottoms hovering off the floor in anticipation. Max nuzzled the agent’s hand and he gave them the go ahead. 

A minute later and all the plates were clean and three sets of sad eyes were staring at the occupants in the room. “I’m so full.” Julian hissed, leaning back slightly in his chair one hand rubbing his bloated belly and the other petting Max’s head.

“I hope you saved room because I promised you pie.” Welker replied and the agent groaned. “I can’t fit anything else in.” “But I made pecan and pumpkin and what’s Thanksgiving without pumpkin pie?” Wes countered. 

“Don’t even think about.” Danny warned the dogs “None of you need pie.” “Can we eat it later?” The spy moaned. “I second that!” Chris Long agreed.

“Alright. We’ll have it for supper.” Wes agreed as Julian slid the chair back and rose to his feet. Danny frowned “Where are you going?” 

The agent bit his lip, guilt crossing his face “I need to finish these reports.” “We’ll help you.” The agent smiled “I don’t think that’s a good idea for you to fill out official documents besides you weren’t on all of these missions.” 

“But we were on some of them and I am a good writer.” Danny replied smirking as he raised an eyebrow. Julian sighed “This is a bad plan.” 

Welker grabbed a few of the case files left on the agent’s desk. He briefly scanned them “I was on this one so I’ll take it. Here Dola you were in on these two. Oh this is the one where Jules was sent to investigate you.” 

The gun runner made a grabby motion before snatching the file from Welker’s hand. He opened it and immersed himself in the file with Gronk and Chris leaning over his shoulder. “You know how many laws your breaking?” Julian asked not expecting an answer as Danny waved his hand in a dismissive motioned. 

“You’re smart. These are in chronological order.” Wes observed and Julian nodded. “Just finishing a few of the most recent ones and then I’m done.” “Ooo I want to help with the one about Suh! What exactly do we do?” Gronk shouted and Julian shook his head helplessly. 

“I.” The agent emphasized himself “Will write up a summary of what happened on the mission and what was discovered, solved etc.” “Oh come on Jules we wanna help.” The agent sighed turning back to his computer and trying not to notice Welker bypassing the security on a few computers. 

“Finished!” Danny announced proudly as he dropped two more case files into the done pile. Julian looked at him suspiciously “Let me look them over.” The arms dealer crossed his arms with a smirk as he rotated the chair around to face his boyfriend “Can’t do that. I already pressed send.” 

The agent’s face faulted “You’re trying to get me fired aren’t you?” Danny looked miffed as he replied “No! Everything in there was the truth.” “Uh huh.” Julian didn’t look convinced and Welker chuckled. “I looked them over before he sent them. Don’t worry Jules they’re good.” 

“Why does that only make me worry more?” The agent asked tossing his own file on top of the done pile. “Only a couple left to go and no none of you were involved in them.” The agent replied, making eye contact with each one of them before opening one of the said files.

“Well then. Sound like time for pie!” Wes announced trotting off towards the backroom. He came back a moment later carrying both pies and set about serving them. He cut three small pieces setting them on the floor and ignoring the arms dealer’s eye roll. 

“What? Pumpkin is good for dogs. Besides its Thanksgiving Dola.” Danny said nothing just shook his head at the ex-agent. Julian took a bite, eyes still focused on the computer screen. 

Max leaned up against the spy’s thigh with a sigh. “Almost done boy. One left.” Julian murmured patting the dog’s head as he grabbing the last file. Twenty minutes later and he tossed it into the pile sliding back from his desk. 

“Ready to go?” The arms dealer asked. “Yes! Let’s get the hell out of here!” The agent replied hopping to his feet as the dogs begin to jump excitedly. Danny tossed an arm around his boyfriend “Come on. I rented us all suites in the hotel down the street.”

The agent nodded, grabbing a couple things and heading out with the crew. “I’ll see you guys later.” Wes called turning the opposite direction as Danny frowned. “I got you a room too Welker.” The ex-spy turned back towards the group surprise written across his features. 

“I told you you’re one of us now. Let’s go finish that pie and watch the game.” Julian grinned motioning his friend back and Welker shook his head as he moved towards them. “You’re full of surprises Dola.” “I am.” The arms dealer replied smugly leading the way down the sidewalk. 

“I shouldn’t have eaten more.” Chris Long moaned and Julian agreed “Me either.” “How can pie be so filling?” Gronk groaned before hooting at the TV. Danny echoed his sentiment, clapping as the tight end secured the ball. Wes shook his head “I can’t believe you’re cheering of the Lions Dola.” 

Danny shrugged “There not the Patriots but I enjoy watching them play.” Welker nodded “The Patriots are something else.” “We should go to a game sometime. Tom has connections to the owner.” Julian replied taking another sip of beer. 

Wes grabbed another beer “I’d forgotten about that.” “Brady knows the owner of the Patriots?” Danny asked, eyes widened and the agent nodded “Tom knows everyone.” His phone rang and he grabbed it off the table “Speak of the devil.” He grinned answering it “Yes Director?” 

“Jules are you still at the office?” “No. I’m spending Thanksgiving.” He glanced around a small smile gracing his face “My family.” His grin widened as Danny squeezed him a little tighter. “Glad you listened for once. Listen I noticed you sent a bunch of reports and maybe you could explain why a few of them seem different.” 

The agent frowned glancing first at Welker who started to giggle and then to Danny “Different how?” Tom’s voice sounded too happy as he began to speak “We’ll for example why you wrote ‘Belichick the crazy deranged bastard shot sexy CIA Agent 11. If not for the handsome badass Danny Amendola the spy would have certainly perished.’” 

Julian didn’t know whether to laugh or strangle them both as Tom continued. “My personal favorite ‘Suh the suicidal bomb making motherfucker decided against better judgement to kidnap sexy badboy Amendola.’” “I’m going to kill you all.” Julian muttered under his breath as Tom laughed. 

“You certainly embellished a few of these reports and I’m wasn’t sure if you wanted them submit them officially with this interesting choice of wording.” The agent sighed “I don’t.” “I sent the few, shall we say dramatized reports, back to you. Since you’re actually spending time away from the office they can wait till next week. Have a Happy Thanksgiving Jules.” 

“Thanks. Same to you Tom.” He hung up and turned to Danny “Sexy bad boy?” The arms dealer smirked “That’s me.” The agent looked unimpressed as everyone else erupted into laughter. 

“I told him that was too much!” Chris Long snorted “But Welker insisted he keep it in.” Julian rolled his eyes “That’s in a report. An official government document.” “What’s not true about it?” Danny asked, looking thoroughly amused with himself.

Julian sighed “You are something else.” “One of a kind.” Danny chirped in reply pulling his boyfriend close to his chest. Julian relaxed into the embrace, for the first time in a long time enjoying the holiday with people he loved “Danny I love you but don’t ever write another report for me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> A early Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope this story made you smile and laugh. Series 5 will be coming next week sometime. I also have a Christmas Special for Let the Bullets Rain started if anyone would be interested in me posting that let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
